The present invention relates to an interface circuit for transmitting and receiving binary data as between a plurality of transmitting/receiving units which are connected together by a data line and by a clock line for data and timing pulses, and in which each of the transmitting/receiving units comprises a circuit for transmitting and receiving in a serial mode binary data on the data line, and in which clock pulses on the clock line synchronize the data to be transmitted.
Normally, the transmitting/receiving units which are connected together to form a local network of terminals are managed by a pilot or master unit which controls the flow of information from one peripheral unit to another, enabling a connection from time to time between the units which are to exchange information. In that type of connection, the transmitting frequency is predetermined and is constant for all the peripheral units.